


Osamělá růže

by Kacullka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roses, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacullka/pseuds/Kacullka
Summary: Sherlock se vrátí domů, ale nikdo tam není. Jen jedna osamělá růže se povaluje na křesle jeho spolubydlícího...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Konečně jsem se dostala k jedné povídce, kterou plánuji už od té doby, co jsem tento nápad na scénu viděla na tumblru. Užívejte!

,,Jsem tu!" zakřičel Sherlock do bytu. Žádná odpověď. Přišlo mu to divné. John už bývá přece v tuto dobu vždycky doma. Vyběhl nahoru po schodech, sundavaje si kabát, ale když konečně spatřil Johnovo křeslo, nikdo v něm neseděl. Jen naklonil hlavu na stranu, když si všiml jedné osamělé růže, která se povalovala na doktorově oblíbeném místě. Co to má znamenat? Je to snad... jeho rozloučení? Sherlock se otřepal nad tím, že ho to vůbec mohlo napadnout. Určitě je to jen malá pozornost pro některou z jeho povedených přítelkyň. Stejně mu to ale nedalo a jemně ji vzal do svých dlouhých prstů. Objevil malý, pomuchlaný růžový lísteček. Stálo na něm: ,Pro mojí nejmilovanější osobu na světě. Pro S. od Johna' Chvilku si myslel, že by S mohl být třeba on, ale rychle tu absurdní myšlenku vyhnal z hlavy. Stejně si však na žádnou ženu, které by patřila alespoň drobounká Johnova náklonnost, se jménem začínajícím na S nevzpomněl. Nakonec usoudil, že bude nejlepší, když se do jeho poměrů nebude plést. Opatrně jí tedy položil zpátky a s ne moc hezkou představou Johna, jak se právě někde muchluje s nějakou, kterou potkal náhodně v ordinaci a omylem si pro ní doma zapomněl růži, se vydal do kuchyně.

Opravdu uvažoval o tom, že si dá něco malého k jídlu, aby John zase nevyváděl, ale usoudil, že nemá cenu se namáhat, když jeho přítel nejspíš stejně někde trajdá po boku nějaké slečny. Uklidil tedy talíř zpět do skříňky a zapojil do zásuvky svůj mikroskop. Ani nevěděl, co zkoumá, prostě se jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě kouknul do malého otvoru, protože měl vyzkoušené, že ho to vždycky zklidní a vyčistí mu to hlavu. Ale nespatřil jen nějaká obyčejná vlákna jakési neznámé látky nebo kus něčeho, z čeho potřeboval vydedukovat co nejvíce a běžná lupa na to nestačila. Sklíčko bylo nějak ušpiněné. Podle molekul však okamžitě poznal, že se jedná o látku, kterou se naplňují permanentní fixy. Když si konečně upravil velikost tak, aby to bylo čitelné, najednou nemohl dýchat. Mozek mu běžel na plné obrátky a pomalu mu docházelo, co se vlastně stalo. Na sklíčku bylo úhledně, avšak spěšně napsáno: ,Vezmeš si mě?' Když nakonec vydechl, rozkašlal se, protože mu zaskočila slina. Tak tam jen seděl, neschopen slova s rukou u úst. Z jeho šoku ho vyrušil zvuk vzdechu. Přesně takový, jaký mu Irene nastavila do mobilu a byl slyšet s každou její příchozí SMSkou. Teď si však mobil zapomněl v kabátě, takže polekaně vzhlédl od mikroskopu. Spatřil Johna, který v sobě dusil smích při pohledu na úplně zmateného a vyděšeného Sherlocka. A co víc, klečel a v ruce držel... ne... to snad nemohla být pravda... v ruce držel malou krabičku, ve které se blyštil nádherný prstýnek. Sherlock zamrkal, aby potlačil slzy, ale moc se mu to nedařilo. Měl překvapením otevřená ústa a pořád šeptal: ,,O můj bože, O můj bože..." ale z jeho úst vyšel jen málokdy nějaký zvuk. 

,,Tak?" zeptal se John a Sherlock si uvědomil, že stále čeká na jeho odpověď. ,,Oh můj bože, jistě, že si tě vezmu!" chtěl vykřiknout, ale ke křiku to mělo daleko. John jemně uchopil jeho ruku do svých vlastních, zpocených a navlékl mu ten nejhezčí prstýnek, jaký kdy Sherlock viděl. Najednou nečekaně zatáhl za detektivovu ruku, takže mu v mžiku spočíval v náručí. Sherlock věděl, k čemu se schyluje a bál se, že to nedokáže, že tento nejhezčí moment jeho života zkazí, ale bylo mu trapné se Johnovi, který má jistě bohaté zkušenosti zmínit o jeho nezkušenostech. Takže jen prudce zavřel oči a čekal, až se stane to, co se má stát. John ho pohladil palcem po tváři a pak se zasmál. ,,Sherlocku, promiň mi to, ale vypadáš jako kdybys měl za chvíli skočit bungee jumping z nějaké vysoké budovy. Chápu tvoje obavy, vzpomínám si, jaké to poprvé bylo, ale není čeho se bát. Prostě se uvolni a zhluboka dýchej."

Oba ve stejný okamžik pohlédli na tu osamělou červenou růži. John vstal a opatrně ji donesl Sherlockovi. Ten nemohl uvěřit, že ta krásná růže, která měla podle něho patřit nějaké neznámé slečně, patří jemu.

Chytl ho za ruku. Sherlock se začervenal, ale udělal to, co mu John řekl. Druhý pokus už byl úspěšnější. Jejich rty se setkaly s takovou něhou a zároveň chtíčem, že Sherlock nechápal, jak mohl žít bez tak úžasné věci. Celou dobu mezi polibky šeptal: ,,Ano, vezmu si tě, oh můj bože ano!" a když se už musel odtáhnout kvůli nedostatku kyslíku, omluvně se na Johna podíval. Ten se jen usmál a poznamenal: ,,Miluju tě, Sherlocku Holmesi. Miluju tě pro tvojí čistotu a nezkušenost, pro tvůj nevinný pohled... Pro tvoje lícní kosti, které mě uchvátily hned při našem prvním setkání... A hořce lituju, že jsem ti to neřekl dřív, protože jsem se ochudil o ty vzácné roky, které bych mohl strávit s tebou."

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji, že jste si přečetli mojí povídku! Pro další čtení se můžete podívat na můj profil na Wattpadu: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaciiiiik1


End file.
